


I can't believe you're actually here

by I_died_while_drinking_boba



Category: Deathwish - Fandom, veselester and happy_humburg
Genre: Confusion, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_died_while_drinking_boba/pseuds/I_died_while_drinking_boba
Summary: Joy and Lisa were fans of each other for two years before they started chatting.It took two years for Lisa and joy to finally meet.And now they just might be happy





	I can't believe you're actually here

Joy the joyful: When your living with me it's just going to be one massive sleepover!

Lisa (ohne Lena):Like, in a kiddie, ‘we’re gonna build pillow forts and binge eat ice cream’ way?

Joy the joyful: Duh.

 

And so it began!

If you had asked Joy 2 years ago if she would ever see herself working on a giant passion project with some girl on the other side of the globe without even having met her once she would have laughed at you.

But now. Now she was basically writing Lisa on the daily. Whether it was about their fancomic which had been dubbed ‘deathwish’ early on or just about everyday things. They had become attached to each other.

Early on already they had agreed that as soon as Lisa was done with school they would meet.  
She would fly to the US and they would finally be able to work harder than ever on deathwish.

Because, even though they already had a vague idea about how the entire story should progress and both of them had drawn a few concept sketches and joy even had some storyboards tucked away in her desk cabinet, nothing about the story was set in stone yet.

So the day that Lisa had finally received her diploma their way to carefully crafted plan was set in motion.

The plane tickets had already been bought and over the last several of months Lisa already had begun slowly packing her bags. While spending each night texting with Joy and discussing if Lisa should really bring that one of her three blankets that (according to her) had smelled of ramen noodles for the last 3 years no matter how much she washed it.

It took Joy a embarrassingly long to convince Lisa to leave it at home.

John Joysin : pls!!! 4 all that is good in this world!! Leave. The. Ramen. Blanket. At. Home.

Because sadly enough Lisa would need to go home eventually.

Two days before Lisa's flight was scheduled Joy had a very interesting idea.

And even though having a sleepover for 4 months straight seams unrealistic she was sure they would manege.

 

Lis NAH : Ok I'm boarding the plane now! See ya in 4 hours!!!

Joy was sitting in the airport for half an hour now.  
The plane was late because of turbulences or whatever but was scheduled to be landing any minute now.  
And she really needed a coffee right about now.

The plane was arriving very early in the morning and Joy hadn't slept at all.  
Because as soon as Lisa had stopped messaging her last night she had begun to prepare the house for her longtime visitor.  
It really wasn't the wisest choice to put off cleaning the house for so long.

So yeah! Coffee was badly needed right about now!  
There happened to be a Starbucks nearby.

But to her Horror when she got back to the gate passengers had already left the plane and Lisa was nowhere in sight.

Well.. she might have been but, you see, Joy and Lisa both weren't really the most self confident kind of people.  
So both of them really only had ever sent a few pictures which by now where almost a year old.

Joy was just about to panic and start yelling Lisa's name when her phone buzzed in the Backpocket of her jeans.

Lisa me MARIO : ok... where tf are you….i can't find anyone here who looks like you  
U should maybe send me a new pic

Yeah they really didn't think this through.

I'm joyking : where are u now??? I'll come and find u

Lisa me MARIO : just outside of the airport  
U said ull be outside so that's where I am

I'm joyking : I meant outside the gate

Lisa me MARIO : oh…. but u weren't there

I'm joyking : yee I'm syr are you in front of the main entrance??? I'll come and get u

Lisa me MARIO : yeah

 

Ok….they might not have planned this as smoothly after all.

When Joy stepped out of the main entrance the cold night air hit her like a wall.  
She began looking for Lisa again. But still no sign of her.

I'm joyking: I still can't see u!!

Lisa me MARIO : what??? U sure???

I'm joyking: yeah I'm right in front of the main entrance

Lisa me MARIO : wait i think I see you

 

And then out of nowhere someone tapped on her shoulder.

Joy was easily a head taller than her. That was the first thing she noticed. the second thing was that she looked way less like an adult than she did in the photos she had of her.

 

Photo Lisa looked 25 while actual Lisa could have been 14. Her face was a lot rounder and admittedly cuter than it was in the photos on her phone.

 

“Hi….” she began “Joy?”

 

“Uh…. yeah” Joy gave back. 

Fuckin smooth joy REALLY!!

 

“Um …. yeah Hi…” 

 

They both just started at each other for a little while. Until that little while turned into a longer while.

 

Finally it was Joy who broke the silence.

 

“So your not a catfish??? Huh.. guess I was wrong!”

 

Now, she was very aware that that was not the best conversation starter but, hey! What else should she have said?

 

Joy was fully prepared to be slapped or something but in absolute horror Lisa started laughing.

 

“Realy?? We meet each other for the first time and that's what you want to say??”

 

‘Well at least it wasn't ‘Hi’.”Joy answered “Really Lisa you could do so much better.”

 

Now both of them were just giggling.

“I’m so terribly sorry! I should have started with how terribly tall you are.” Lisa laughed.

“Hey! At the very least I don't look like I time traveled right from 2005 into the future!”

“You can't lie to me Joy! You love this look.”

“That is a blatant lie.”

 

Their bickering didn't stop all the way through the car ride right until both of them entered Joy's room.

 

While Joy was putting down the heavy bags she was carrying Lisa was just standing there and staring at the pillow Fort Joy head built only 3 hours prior.

 

Joy took the liberty of taking Lisa's bags from her and placid them into the far side of her room.

Those would have to wait until tomorrow to be unpacked.

 

Lisa still hadn't said a word. 

 

“ Are you alright? You wanted a fort and I'm gonna get the ice cream in a minute.”

 

Silence

 

“Wait! Did I mess up? See I kinda did it last minute and I was alone so I'm sorry if it's not perfect.”

 

But just as Joy turned here back on Lisa to inspect the Fort and to look for any mistakes she felt arms around her torso hugging her tight.

 

“Lisa? You ok?”

 

“This is insane.” Lisa spoke into Joy's back.

“ Absolutely insane. I am actually here!”

 

“Yeah” Joy nodded slowly.

 

“With you”

 

“Yeah”

 

“And you built a god damn pillow Fort!”

 

“You bet your ass I did!”

 

And maybe, just maybe this were going to be the best for months of her life.


End file.
